The Gwen Chronicles Chapter 1
by Rachel Moretti
Summary: This is the a story about Gwen's life. It begins before she started working for Lady Morgana and how she came to work in the castle and why. There will be more chapters to come.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first real attempt to write a Merlin Fan-fic. I will probably be posting a series of fan fics here. Enjoy!

The pink spiral of color glimpsed through the cracked wooden window of the small cramped room. A slight beckoning breeze kissed the side of Gwen's face. This mere movement caused her right hand to gently slide her loose tendril of hair behind her ear.

The croaking sound of a muffled roaster rang furiously from outside of Gwen's room and she responded with a hushed sigh. She knows that it is time for her to wake up, greet the morning with open arms, but she couldn't bring herself to do so.

This morning is different from the mundane ones that she has experienced normally. Today is the day that she turns sixteen. A young age that she has been awaiting for quite some time now. She could finally change not only her destiny but her parent's destiny as well.

If only she could rise…

A fear creeps through her chilled bones as the wind from the window whistles in once more. Today she would have her open meeting with the king. The lady Morgana needs a lady in waiting, more like a servant, someone to cater to her everyday needs. Gwen's father had told her about the position days before. He seemed so excited as if this job was their way out of poverty.

"This could be our only chance," Her father had said. He knelt below his daughter with his hands sewn in between hers. "This could prove our loyalty to our king. That way if anything happened to me, you and your brother would have his protection." Gwen had only nodded. She sealed this promise with a hug.

She would do anything to help her father. Yes, it's true her father is older, and his health slowly sinking. However, she had to believe that there would be a better way of taking care of her family. To become someone's mindless servant is not something she wanted to do for the rest of her life.

"Gwen," His familiar voice she would recognize from anywhere. "Come, haven't you heard the roaster crow! Time to awaken." Gwen sighs once more and slowly pushes herself up from her bed. She rests for a moment her hair in disarray as her feet dangle from her bed filled with straw.

"I'm awake papa," she says with a high-pitched yawn. Her father bustles around her room gathering small things and collecting them into his hand. She cannot help but chuckle at his rushed manner. "What exactly are you doing?" Her father doesn't answer initially, and Gwen believes that he has completely ignored her. She is about to repeat her statement when he says.

"Now Gwen there isn't time for talking. There is much to do. You must bathe, find something suitable to wear, and for goodness sake do something with your hair." Gwen instantly runs her hand through her long coiled locks. She has never really thought about her appearance before.

"What is the matter with my hair?"

"Nothing! No time for bickering now come on, up up!" Gwen bites her tongue before saying anything else. She gets up from her bed and walks out with her father screaming behind her.

"So, how do I look?" Gwen asks. She turns to finally face her father and brother Elyan. Both the men are sitting on brown wooden chairs around the small table in their kitchen. There is a bowl filled with porridge in front of both of them. Gwen's father looks up from his bowl and his breath immediately catches. Gwen becomes self-conscious. Her hands fiddle with the skirt of her lavender dress. "I can go back and change if it looks appalling." Gwen turns on her booted heel beginning to go back into her bedroom.

"No wait," her father stops her. He rises from his chair and walks over towards his daughter. He places his feeble hand on her shoulder turning her around to face him. Slight traces of freckles line themselves, like stars, against her tan colored skin. She doesn't face her father but looks down shyly towards their dirt covered floor. "Guinevere you look beautiful. Just like your mother."

Gwen walks through the town with her midnight blue cape over her head. She walks past the baker's shop and the small homes of all the people that she has known all her life. Normally, this would be like any other day. However, today was different. Today would be the day she met the king. A lump, as large as a melon, assembles in her throat. She gets to the kingdom's gates and she must stop from walking. She takes a long deep breath. She closes her eyes reassuring herself that she can do this. Besides, what made this king any different from anyone else she's ever meet.

She he is rich, has loads of servants, wears nice clothes…

She shakes all the thoughts from her mind. She would woe him with her charm and personality. Gwen begins to walk proudly towards the castle. She has her head help up high and her walk conjures all the self assurance that she has. As she walks down the cobble stones someone cascades into her. Gwen falls towards the ground with the wind knocked out of her. Her cape falls off of her head and her hair, which was elaborately done in a bun, now falls along her shoulders. Gwen tries to catch her breath as she lifts herself up. A young man with golden hair and eyes the color of the sky looks down apologetically at her.

"Madam, I am sorry I didn't see you." The young man outstretches his hand and she grabs it. He lifts her up onto her feet. She begins to wipe the mud and dirt off of her lavender colored dress.

"It's quite alright. I just," she sighs. The sun is shining down gaily and highlights her dark hair making it look lighter. "I cannot meet the king looking like this." The young man has also been wiping his black pants off. He looks up at her skeptically.

"You are trying to request a meeting with the king?" Gwen nods her head as she reaches for the ache now in her neck.

"Yes, I was. Unfortunately, I believe he will run at the mere sight of me. Or possibly believe me to be a witch. Both, I would be burned at the stake." She says sarcastically. The young man crosses his arms around his maroon colored shirt.

"Why were you trying to see the king in the first place?" Gwen shakes her head.

"Honestly, It wasn't my idea." She lets out a loud sigh. "I've heard he's quite the stubborn old horse." She slightly leans in as if she is telling the man a secret. "It would be the last thing that I'd ever want to do. But, the Lady Morgana is in need of a servant. I am in need of money, therefore, here I am."

"You are trying to be the Lady Morgana's servant?" The man says with a chuckle.

"Yes sir, I am and what is so hilarious. Are you mocking me?"

"It's just you don't seem like you have cooked a day in your life." Gwen crosses her arms affronted by his accusations.

"I would have you know that I am the daughter of a blacksmith. I have been mocking stalls and feeding chickens sense the day I left my mother's womb."

"Well, you seem very outspoken. You are also quite strong. When I collided with you I am sure you broke my jaw." Gwen smiles to herself.

"A lady must be able to defend herself sir. Now if you would excuse me. I must return home to explain to my father that I am both penniless and jobless." Gwen turns around and begins to walk back in the direction that she came. The young man runs towards her placing his arm on her shoulder turning her around.

"Well, I seem to have a better idea." Gwen's eye brow slowly shifts in skepticism.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the king and I are quite close. I assure you the job is yours." Gwen's mouth slowly parts,

"define close."

"Well, I am his son, I am Arthur Pendragon."

End of chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 2

Gwen's father looks at his skeptically, his lips pursed into what looks like a circle. In the dimness of the candlelit room the creases and slight wrinkles around his lips are visible. They are the signs of time, that age has him bound, and nothing would stop the pendulum from slowly ticking away. Time had not been friendly to Gwen and her family the last past year. Her mother, Elaina, had died of some unknown disease. It was so fast neither of the children had the chance to say goodbye. This is what made Gwen's father worried about the future to come. It had left a once lively vessel empty and desolate.

As he stares at his daughter now she cannot help but cross her arms around her small chest. She turns around to face her father and brother.

"So, I don't understand if I completely comprehend your story. You have the job?" Gwen nods her head.

"Yes, the job is mine." She turns back around to start grabbing some plates from the cupboard. Elyan and her father are already seated at the small table. She takes the plates and sets them on the table placing one for each of them. After doing this she sits down next to her brother.

"I'm surprised they didn't have you head." Elyan jokes taken a fist full of bread into his hand and ripped it to shreds with his teeth. Their father smacks Elyan's hand and Gwen chuckles.

"What are we barbarians you know we say grace before we eat." Elyan sighs as he lays his bread on the plate before him. Gwen sticks out her tongue while her father's eyes are closed teasing her brother. Elyan rolls his eyes before the all take hands. They bawl their heads while their father says grace. Once he is finished they each begin to eat their food.

"So are the rumors true?" Elyan says as he stuffs another piece of bread into his mouth. Gwen looks up through her long black eye lashes.

"Is what true?" Elyan swallows the food inside his mouth and slowly clears his throat.

"That the prince is a spoiled neurotic brat." Gwen has to hold back a chuckle that wants to burst through her gut. Her mind finally reflects back to her encounter with the man from earlier. She immediately feels stupid for not recognizing the Prince. That word sinks in. She had been speaking to the prince, not only was he a prince, but their future king. She remembers the golden hue of his hair and the sweet politeness to his voice. Sure he was sarcastic but she wouldn't call him a complete brat. If he were a brat he wouldn't have taken kindness to her. She a mere blacksmiths daughter. "Gwen if your mouth is open anymore I'm afraid the flies from the horses next door will lay eggs inside of you." Gwen takes a piece of her bread and throws it at her brother.

"You're so idiotic sometimes Elyan!"

"Children! Have I taught you nothing!" Their father says eyeing both his daughter and son. "We mustn't waste food Guinevere you know this." At the mere utterance of her full name Gwen immediately looks down at the table in silence. Anytime her father uses her full name she knows she is in trouble. She clears her throat and says,

"sorry papa."

"You should be," Elyan coos. Gwen's father playfully smacks her brother across his bare head and Gwen desperately wants to burst out in a fit of giggles. She doesn't however, she merely bites her lower lip trying to control herself.

Gwen takes a long deep breath as she stands outside of the massive brown wooden doors. This is the first day of the rest of her life. This day will change everything and she knows that it has to be perfect. If she messed one little thing up it would mean the end not only for her but for her family. Gwen lets go of the deep breath that she has been holding. She tells herself to breathe and reassures herself that everything will be okay. Servants, just like herself bustle around her going about their daily rituals. Gwen smoothes out the wrinkles in her lavender dress after all she will have to make a good impression for the Lady Morgana. Gwen lifts up her feeble shaking hand and holds it in the air for a moment. A part of her wants to turn around and run back to the safety of her shed. There she could be herself. There she could be with people who loved her. But she knows that she is here for the people she cares about. That is what makes her knock gently on the door. At first there is utter silence and Gwen doesn't know if she should leave or knock again. As she leans her hand back to knock once more she hears.

"Enter," Gwen does as she is told. She slightly grasps the golden doorknob and opens the door. It creaks as she slowly opens the door fully. She tip toes into the room trying to make no unnecessary attention drawn on herself. As she walks into the room her lips purse in awe over the magnitude of the high ceilings and elaborately decorated furniture. Across the room towards the left of her is a full bed with white fluffy cushions that seem resemblance clouds. The fire place to the right of her burns brightly and crackles as she passes it. Towards the closed window is the figure of a woman, her back is facing Gwen. The grayness of the sky makes the room look quite dreary flushed of color but it doesn't take away from its elegance.

"Good day your highness," Gwen says as she stops in her tracks. She doesn't dare go any closer. Morgana finally turns around to stare upon the young woman in front of her. Gwen can finally see the beauty of this maiden and she cannot but see that all the rumors were true. The lady Morgana is quite lovely. Then again she is a princess, weren't all princesses bestowed a gift of beauty?

Morgana is wearing a fitted opaque gown that hugs her petite body gracefully. It is so sheer that it almost blends in with the porcelain that is her ravishing skin. A spill of darkness, like the night itself, is her hair which falls along her shoulders is spirals. Morgana's emerald eyes look at Gwen up and down. For a moment Gwen believes that Morgana is idly making accusations about her with her eyes. She immediately touches the side of her face to see if she has gotten every speck of dirt and dust off. Morgana finally smiles

"Welcome to my abode. I'm Morgana and?" She awaits Gwen's answer. Gwen tries to muster up the most proper curtsey that she can. When she was younger she had seen a lady do it in the town's square before a knight asked her to dance. The lady had looked so majestic and regal. Unfortunately Gwen looks manly and hunched over. Morgana chuckles slightly as Gwen lifts herself up from the curtsey.

"I'm Guinevere your highness but please call me Gwen."

"A yes," Morgana says as she goes to her bed slowly gathering a heap of clothes together in her hands. "Arthur spoke highly of you." Gwen immediately looks at Morgana with a raised eyebrow.

"He did?"

"Yes quite he said you were quite strong and could hold quite the persuading conversation. That you would be highly entertaining." Gwen nods her head. She is beginning to think that Arthur finds her more of a buffoon and that this complement really didn't exist. Morgana gracefully prances over the Gwen handing her the pile of clothes. Gwen holds onto the items tenderly they are so very soft on her skin. The mountain of clothes are so high that it piles up to her nose.

"Now, I want these clothes washed by mid day. I have a brunch with Uther and Arthur and it would be saddening if I cannot attend because I have nothing to wear. Oh," she points over towards her bed. The covers are not undone and the pillows are spilled across the bed. "Please make the bed when you're done and I want my bath water drawn for after brunch." Gwen nods her head.

"Yes Milady," her voice is muffled over the piles of clothes.

"Well, what are you waiting for. Go along."

Gwen hides a blistering scream that wants to rip through her chest as she leaves Morgana's chambers.


	3. Chapter 3

Gwen has been scrubbing the floor of Morgana's room for quite some time now. Her cracked hands are sore and worn as she dips more of the tethered towel into the murky water. As she looks down into the water half of her face is covered in shadows and the other parts reflecting in the water. She cannot help but to chuckle to herself, for this is a symbol of her life, some of it still shaded by shadows so that she cannot see what will occur. She wonders if this will be the rest of her life. Will she always be a prisoner to her status? Will she be the age of her father catering to Morgana while she has brunches outside smiling the sweet aroma of roses?

Gwen shakes her head and mumbles discourteous things to herself. This is what her life has come too. Gwen, a young woman that has always been taught to speak her mind. She is now afraid to share her opinions and knowledge because a woman of her status should no nothing. Her mother was a school teacher and taught Gwen everything from politics to arithmetic.

"Knowledge is the key to your freedom, my darling," Gwen's mother would whisper as she tucked her daughter into bed at night.

Gwen truly always believed that somehow she would use that knowledge to make her home a better place. She loves Camelot with all her heart she dares say she would die for her country. Yet, over the years Camelot has been slipping. Her father talked about how Camelot had been built on honesty, trust, and love. Slowly Uther is bringing hate and anger to the kingdom. He is like a poison slowly killing everything in his path.

"Gwen are you alright?" Gwen looks up from the bucket towards Morgana. She has been sitting at her vanity table starring at her goddess-like reflection in the mirror. She is wearing an emerald colored dress that causes her porcelain skin to look radiant. Her ebony hair has been pulled tightly back up into an elaborate bun. The planes of her lean cheekbones are clearly defined perfectly as the candle on her table burns with a golden glow. Gwen nods her head embarrassed that she has been taken away by a daydream. Her thoughts always seem to whisk her away to a far off place.

"Yes Milady, I apologize." Gwen continues to scrub the floors. They become so pearly and sparkly that she believes she can almost see her silhouette perfectly through them.

"Arthur said you would be a hard worker." Gwen rolls her eyes at the thought of Arthur. It has been two weeks sense she has been working this job and she hasn't seen Arthur once. A part of her wonders what he does with this massive castle as his home? She could never call such a big place her home. In all honestly the castle caused the hairs at the nape of her neck to stick up. This place holds so many demons and so much untold history. God only knew what lurked behind the walls of this castle. A part of her wanted to see Arthur so that she could confront him about describing her more like a pack mule that a lady. Sure at their first meeting her tongue had run away with her, but, she is still a lady and should be described as so. Maybe it is a good thing Arthur stays out of reach for Gwen fears that if she sees him again she may punch him in the stomach. This thought causes her lip to slowly twitch into a slight smile. She turns her head to stare out into the kingdom a pinkish orange glimmer is slowly beginning to set along the fields of Camelot. Gwen knows that it is evening and that her day has once again been stolen from her. Her eyes become moist at the thought of never being able to smell the sweet aroma of daisies or roll around in the grass. She is a lady now and she must act like one. Rolling around in the grass and playing in the mud is for pigs. At least that is what her father has constantly told her. Yet it draws her in like a moth to a light. There is something about the freedom of nature that beckons to her. Nothing can stop nature it is controlled by no man. Gwen likes that she likes the fact that something in her life that she loves so much could never be restrained. Memories of she and her brother playing in the creek causes her to feel a bitter sadness. She will not cry however, ladies are filled with an emotional stereotype and she will not fit into that mold.

Morgana catches the far off look in her eyes and it causes her to turn around the face her. Her pale pink lips purse as she begins to talk, "Gwen something is troubling you." Gwen looks up at Morgana briefly then back down at the rag in her hand. She continues to scrub another part of the floors on her hands and knees.

"Nothing is troubling me my lady." Morgana places her arm on her crossed knee and rests her chin there.

"Now my dear Gwen we are both ladies and I read you like an open dictionary. Now come, can we not discuss the weight that is on your heart?" Gwen will not stare at Morgana in the eyes. Something about those pools of emerald causes her to think less of herself. How could Gwen feel anything but homely next to the Princess Morgana. Morgana becomes impatient with Gwen's silence and takes this as her being rude. It the exact opposite to Gwen, she feels as if she is being polite. She doesn't want to bother the princess with nonsense and most importantly Gwen doesn't like to speak about her feelings, she'd rather keep them bottled inside of her. "I thought that we were beginning to develop a bond Gwen, at least a liking to each other." Gwen sighs as she places the cloth onto the floor. She looks up at Morgana who is giving her a pouty face. Gwen wipes her soaked hands along the dress of her skirt.

"Yes milady, you are correct. It is just I do not want to bother you with my peasant problems." Morgana chuckles slightly and it sounds like a whistle in the wind. Gwen hates her even her laugh is elegant and poised.

"I assure you Gwen that nothing in this world has enough weight to bother me. Come," She motions to the ground next to her "sit and let us talk." The last thing Gwen wants to do is talk. She wants to leave this castle and enjoy the little bit of time that she has. However, her job is to please the Lady Morgana and she knows that this whole gossip female bonding thing is all a part of it.

Gwen gets up and trudges over to Morgana plopping down next to her. "Now was that really so difficult?" Gwen shakes her head. "Now please let me know what is troubling you? Is it a suitor? You're in love aren't you!" Morgana's eye brows rise in delight like a school girl.

"Not exactly, it is about a boy but I am not in love."

"Oh, well please do continue." Gwen swallows hard. She begins to nervously pick at the loose strands of her canary colored dress.

"It is my brother Elyan, he has left my father and I." Morgana says nothing and Gwen concludes that she wants her to continue her story. "He left during the night two days ago. He only left a note saying that he has runaway to another town." Gwen sighs as she rips a strand from her dress off and twirls it around her pinky. "I fear something horrible has happened to him and there isn't anything I can do. And poor papa, he cannot sleep. Yet, all I can do is watch him. There is nothing else for me to do." Something in Morgana's eyes change as if the dark green catches the candlelight and takes on a lighter hue. Her voice is soft when she responds,

"You know Arthur is like a brother to me." Gwen nods her head,

"I know Milady." Morgana looks as if she wants to touch Gwen's shoulders or grab her hands but Gwen knows better. Morgana wouldn't dare touch her for the fear that she may get fleas or worse the poor curse.

"I could talk to Arthur, see if he would send of the knights to search for your brother." Gwen shakes her head immediately.

"No, that will not be necessary. Elyan has run away for a reason. He does not want to be found."

"Well, if you change your mind." Morgana whispers as she turns back round to face her reflection in the mirror. Morgana is pleased with herself as she stares at her reflection. She has done her good deed for the day and she is proud. "You may leave now. There isn't anything left for you to do." Gwen slowly gets up from off the floor. Her back pulsates in pain and she desperately wants to dive into the creek and let the cool water soothe her aching muscles.

"Thank you milady." Morgana nods her head.

Gwen walks out of Morgana's room and slowly shuts the door behind her. The candles along the stone walls burn bright in the dim light hallway. The castle always gives Gwen the creeps at night. She wraps her arms around her chest as she begins to make her daily routine back towards her cottage in the town. The wind from the open windows blows against her face and it causes a feeling of release to cascade through her. She is free now as free as the wind. She hears chattering and thinks nothing of it. Knights and servants always walk up and down these halls mostly to deliver food and gifts to the Lady Morgana. Turning the corner to another part of the castle she notices Arthur walking with a man she has never seen before. She stops in her tracks hoping that it isn't too late to turn around and run the other way. She does just that she turns on her heel about to flee. Before she can move she hears Arthur call out,

"Wait, you there stop." Gwen sighs annoyingly to herself as she turns around.

"Your highness," She mumbles forcing a disturbing smile. Arthur and the dark haired man walk closer to her. Gwen's memory of Arthur doesn't do him justice. His golden hair now sweeps to the side of his face like golden thread. His blue eyes stand out boldly against the darkness of the room. His lips twitch into a half smile as he notices her.

"I remember you."

"I would hope you jaw would not let you forget sire." Gwen sarcastically retorts. Arthur laughs and it sounds husky and throaty. The black haired boy looks at Arthur skeptically his dark caterpillar like eye brow raising as well.

"Well what happened? Care to explain?" Arthur immediately stops laughing and turns towards the boy.

"Not now Merlin." Merlin that is the name of this mysterious man beside Arthur. Gwen catches a glimpse of him momentarily and notes that his pale eyes, a little darker than Arthurs, clashes beautifully with his dark spill of midnight hair. His bone structure is perfectly defined on his small lean oval face and his voice is comforting to her ears. Arthur catches Gwen starring at Merlin and he only finds it impolite not to introduce them.

"Oh how loutish of me, this buffoon to the side of me is Merlin. This is…." Merlin rolls his eyes taking the insult and Gwen believes he hides his anger quite well. She admires him for that because if anyone called her a buffoon she would have made them regret their rash words.

"It would be wise not to upset, nor degrade your servants sire," Gwen blurts out, oh no, her tongue has run away with her again. Both Merlin and Arthur stare at her dumbfounded.

"Excuse me?" Arthur questions as if he is not sure that he has heard her correctly. Gwen bites her tongue she knows it is not her place to say anything. In fact, the remark wasn't even meant for her. She has a knack, a weak spot, for helping up for others who will not help up for themselves. "All I meant sire, is that if you wish to have loyal subjects you should grant them the same courtesy that they bestow upon you."

"Exactly!" Merlin blurts out turning towards Arthur with a smile of gold. Gwen smiles and nods her head. Arthur is struck by her frank words. No one has ever questioned his judgment. No one has ever talked to him in such a frank manner, no one but her.

Gwen curtseys and walks past the two men in a rushed manner. She has already gotten too involved in the situation and she knows that she should take her leave now. She smiles to herself as she passes them at least she knows she hasn't lost all her spark. Before she can turn the next corner Arthur calls out to her again.

"Wait, I still do not know your name." Gwen stops in her tracks her hands slowly ball into a little fist.

_Hold your tongue Gwen… don't say anything you'll regret._

She turns around on her heel,

"Me sire, a mere servant of what importance could my name be to you?" Arthur becomes silent and Gwen knows that she has stumped him. No words spill out and she takes this as her cue to turn around and take her leave.


	4. Chapter 4

Gwen takes a deep breath as she creeps behind a corner of the castle covered in shadows. Her heart thumps as the metallic blood pumps its way into her head way to fast. A slight train of salty sweat slides down her fore-head to her chin. She gently peek her head from the shadows to see if the un-welcomed guests are still walking around in the castle. She sees no one in this hallway nothing but the burning light from the fire torches. The moon is shining down cascading a silver light throughout the hallway. Gwen turns back around and places her head against the cold stone wall trying to collect her thoughts. She knows she will have to make a run for it.

Just a moment before she left Morgana's chambers, she heard small chatter coming from another cracked door, which lead into another room. At first Gwen thought nothing of it. It was meaningless banter but when she heard a loud thump she decided to investigate. She peeped through the opening of the door to see guards slamming a knight of Camelot into the stone wall. His face looked like a crime scene with a purple bruise under his eye and red liquid staining his face. Gwen wanted to scream. To prevent herself from doing so she placed her hands over her mouth and ran.

Here she is now and she desperately wants to escape to save her life. This is the first attach on Camelot where guards successfully made their way into the castle. There are footsteps and Gwen sucks in her breath praying no one will find her. She hears silent whispers as well that feels like the bitter cold prickling her ears. The footsteps cease and Gwen knows that this is her only chance to make a run for it. She is so close to the entrance of the castle all she would have to do is turn another corridor and go out the castle gates. She would gather her father once she made it back to her cottage, and together they would flee to another kingdom. He would have to take some persuading, she knows that very well. Camelot is the only place that reminds Tom of his wife, her memory thrives there, and she knows he would never want to let that go. Still she knows she will have to try. She pops her head out once more just to make sure no one is there. She is happy to see that the corridor is desolate and it is either now or never. For a moment she contemplates if she should run back and warn the lady Morgana. She shakes her head removing that thought altogether. If it were her in Morgana's place she knows Morgana would leave her to die.

Gwen begins to count silently in her head.

1…

2…

3…

Gwen creeps from behind the shadows and makes her run for it. Her booted heels gives her away leaving a clacking sound against the stone pavement making the wind know her secret to escape. As she turns the corner she is taken captive by two large hands going around her wrists. She screams in agony and the maleficent knight places his large black gloved hands over her mouth.

"I found one Gus," The knight says. Another knight, Gus, comes over he has short crisp brown hair and beady like eyes.

"She isn't worth anything. She's not the princess." The knight who has his hands wrapped around her mouth looks at her skeptically. He leans in his bony antler like nose comes close to her neck and he sniffs her. Gwen shakes in terror she mumbles under his gloved hand.

"She smells good she does. Smells just like the princess." Gus pops the goofy looking knight along the head.

"Look at her hands she's covered in dirt you bladdered! She's of no importance to us!" Gwen shrieks in dismay and Gus looks at her in irritation. He places the sharp edge of the dagger against her stomach. "Scream again wench and I will be forced to use this."

"Now, don't hurt her Gus. I really like her you see. She smells nice, why doesn't anyone in Odin's kingdom smell nice?" Gus pats his head in annoyance and he presses closer to the goofy crimson hair colored knight.

"Listen Egor, we have come here for one reason and one alone. That is?" Egor licks his dried crusted lips,

"Ugh to steal the Lady Morgana," Gus nods and claps his hands.

"Good, you're not as useless as you look." He peaks around the corridor to see if anyone is around. No one is about and Gus takes this as their cue to walk on. He turns to face Gwen, "Now, I bet she knows where the Lady is." Gwen narrows her caramel colored eyes towards the floor. Egor removes his hand from her mouth and places it on her other wrist securing her. "Now pet," Gus says softly a bit of scratchiness rests in his voice. "Tell me where her room is. I can read it in your eyes that you know."

"I know nothing. I merely came here to have a meeting with the king about my dying crops." Gwen tries to make her voice sound strong and mask the tremble. Gus edges closer and she can smell the tainted foulness of his breath against her face,

"You're lying."

"I am not." Gus thrusts both his hands forcefully on either sides of her head and she closes her eyes in fear. She opens them to find him close to her having her trapped against a wall. Egor has let her wrists go and watches.

"Now, I will only ask you once more. Take us to the Lady Morgana or I will gut you like a pig right now at this very moment." His eyes are harsh and she knows that there is no trace of a lie in his voice. However, Gwen is no traitor she could never be the reason or cause of anyone's death, not even if that person thought little of her. Gwen knows that no matter what she does her end will be tonight. The guards would kill her either way. If she does die tonight she would want to die with her dignity. Gwen keeps her mouth sown shut and Gus becomes frustrated to no avail. "Fine do it your way," he raises the dagger about to strike her when Egor screams.

"Stop Gus, you promised you wouldn't hurt her you did!" Through clenched teeth Gus turns towards Egor his hand tightly wrapped around Gwen's wrist.

"I don't have time for your filthy emotions you tosser."Egor claps both his large hands together and his fair crimson eye brows knit together.

"Please Gus, I really like her, can I keep her. I'll take her home with me. I won't go to the pubs no more I'll be a good husband for her. Come smell her she smells so nice." Gus sighs.

"If I keep her will you promise to shut up the rest of the time." Egor nods his head. Gus sighs again as he throws Gwen over to Egor. He wraps his rather large body around her in an embrace. She gags at the smell of whiskey and dirt along his tall frame. Her head comes just to below his chest and she can hear his stomach rattle in excitement being so close to her. Before she can protest he grabs her wrists and they all begin to walk the halls of the kingdom. They stay close to the walls barely making any sound. Gwen knows that she has to cause some type of distraction they cannot get farther than what they are or the kingdom will be ransacked. Gwen begins to cough, a loud hoarse cough. She knows that Arthur's room is just through the second corridor if he hears her maybe they could all be saved. Then again she also knows that Arthur never seemed to be by his room. He is always galloping around the castle with Merlin, doing goodness knows what. There is a hope inside of her however, praying that because it is night he should be in his room. Gus turns around forcefully and points his bony finger in her face. "You better shut that hole in your face woman or I will smack it shut!" He turns to face Egor whose lips are slightly trembling, "you better control your whore." Egor turns to face her with apologetic eyes,

"Please be quiet. I don't want him hurting you." Gwen swallows hard apparently her plan hasn't worked.

They make it into the next corridor and see the room with the Pendragon symbol on it. Gus stops and turns to face Egor and Gwen with a malicious grin on his face.

"This we struck gold Egor!"

"This the lady's chamber?" Gus asks with hesitation. Gwen knows that this isn't her chambers but Arthurs. She prays they will open the door if they do Arthur would be inside and would slay the lot of them. She chuckles to herself she believes this is the first time she is ever happy to see Arthur.

"At the count of 3 Egor okay?" Egor nods his head.

"1…2.." Gus grabs the knob on the door "3.." They open the door to find no one inside. They walk in and look around in dismay. Gwen sighs in sadness this is her only chance of survival and it is lost. The one time she has ever put her hope in Camelot it has let her down. Uther had promised his people safety but this encounter reminds her that Uther is not God but only human. "Where is the lady?" Gus asks looking through a pile of papers that lay scattered on a wooden desk with a candle on top of it. The fireplace is lit and the fire crackles as they walk farther in.

"I don't know Gus but I sure would like to lay on that fluffy bed over there." He points, with his loose hand, towards the massive bed that lays in the middle of the room. Gus rolls his eyes.

"Wanker," he mumbles under his breath and he looks through more of the papers. Egor takes out a rope and ties Gwen's hands together so tight she feels as if her circulation has been cut off. He then pushes her over towards Gus.

"Watch her for me will you Gus?"

"What am I your blood hound for goodness sake man," He picks up another scrap of paper and notices the person addressed on it. His mouth opens in worry, "Egor we have the wrong room this isn't Morgana's…" He turns around and drops the paper in shock. Towards the bed are Egor and Arthur. Arthur is behind Egor with a knife to the knight's throat. He must have been hiding all along! Gwen looks at Arthur with a tinge of hopefulness maybe she wouldn't be a lost cause.

"Make one rash step and I will slice his throat." Gus fiddles with his fingers and licks his lips.

"You knew this was his room didn't you wench," Gus spits not turning his head to face Gwen. She bites her tongue. Before she can move towards Arthur Gus grabs her and places his dagger against her throat she screams in agony. Arthur tenses and places his dagger closer to Egor's skin. Egor can feel the tingle from the dagger on his reddening flesh.

"Let her go, she has nothing to do with this." Gwen trembles under her fate.

"I believe a trade is in order your pathetic highness." Gus coos, "Your servant for my friend." Gwen looks apologetically at Arthur her pools of brown glint with moisture. She is nothing but a servant how could she expect him to want to save her. She is meaningless to him he could replace her so easily. She doesn't expect him to save her she doesn't know why she ever did. Arthur nods his head,

"let her come to me first then I shall know you are a man of your word." Gus chuckles hoarsely.

"Do you doubt my honor? I remind you I am a knight." Arthur's pulse at his neck quickens in anger.

"Not a knight of Camelot. A true knight wouldn't attach a kingdom at night during their slumber. A real man with honor would fight me, sword to sword, and leave the servants out of it." Gus suddenly becomes angered Gwen can tell because the dagger's blade stings her skin. She cries out in pain. Arthur tenses more and wants to move forward. "Are you afraid that I will kill you?"

"I am just as strong as you."

"Prove it," Arthur says through clenched teeth, "or are you just as cowardly as you look." Gus growls as he throws Gwen towards the ground she screams. Gus takes out his sword and paces towards Arthur. Arthur pushes Egor to the side and he hits his head against the fireplace mantle going out cold. Arthur thrusts his knife out in defense. Gus does a harsh laugh,

"You expect to fight me with a knife? How highly you must think of yourself." Gwen watches in panic. She knows that Arthur cannot fight this man with a small dagger. Surely he would lose. They dash towards each other Gus is skilled, more skilled than Arthur imagined. He blocks his attach with the blade of his dagger and moves backwards. Egor thrusts the blade towards Arthur's abdomen and Arthur thrusts himself backwards missing. Gwen watches in horror as they continue to wrestle and fight with each other. She crawls towards Arthur's bed for every servant knows what lies underneath it. Egor at this moment has knocked the dagger out of Arthur's hands and has him cornered against the wall. Arthur throws his arms up in defense his face dripping with sweat. He breathes heavily and his golden hair sticks to the side of his face. "I came here with the intent to steal the lady Morgana, but I must say, this will be a better surprise. I go back and tell my king that I have slain the next future king." His lower lip twitches as his face becomes more serious, "heck I will be rewarded greatly I assure you." Arthur's face takes on a snarl.

"Not tonight," he says as he pushes Gus back with his strong arms. The sword falls to the ground and Arthur pushes Gus to the hard ground. They wrestle punching each other and causing new wounds to appear. Gwen finds the sword underneath Arthur's bed and rushes towards them. They are both very close to each other she cannot get a clear shot. She takes a deep breath she knows that she has to do it, either way Arthur could die and she wouldn't let it be because she did nothing. She thrusts the sword's blade down fast and hard. A screech of pain rips through the room and Gwen drops the sword in shock. She screams and falls backwards bringing her legs up to her chest. Arthur pushes Gus off of him his tunic stained in dark blood. Arthur looks at Gwen and nods his head. She trembles and the next thing she knows she passes out.

Gwen awakes in her bed back in her cottage. Her father stares down lovingly at her as he wipes the side of her forehead with a damp towel. She squirms as the cold towel makes her head feel woozy.

"Papa," she asks trying to make sure it isn't a dream but reality. Her voice is soft and just above a whisper. Tom stares down at his daughter, his dark brown eyes light up at her voice.

"Oh Gwen you're alright." He sits the towel down and embraces her. She feels comfort in her father's embrace and his familiar scent causes her to become at ease. "I'm so glad you're alright my dear Gwen. I don't know what I would do if I lost you."

A single knock is heard on her bedroom door and both she and her father look up. Standing in the doorway is someone she least expected. He looks different now in the dim light of her bedroom. He is no longer stained with crimson but wears an olive colored shirt with black pants. He notices her on the bed and something about his eyes change. Gwen cannot place exactly what that change is. "Gwen the Prince has come to make sure you're alright!" Tom says as he stands up and bawls towards Arthur. Arthur puts his hand out

"That will not be necessary."

"Would you like some tea? I don't have much, it's not every day royalty comes to visit." Tom stumbles.

"That would be quite alright, you needn't burden yourself—"

"Nonsense, I will not have the future king of Camelot remember his visit at my house as a frugal one." Tom whisks past Arthur into the small kitchen area and begins to prepare. Arthur stands in the doorway for a moment and Gwen can tell that he is trying to see what he should say. She is the same way. The real question on her mind is why is he here? Sure she saved him and passed out in the same moment but he didn't have to come to her cottage and see her. A nice letter would have sufficed or a meal, yes… a warm cooked meal that wouldn't deal with porridge.

"Your father seems very nice." Gwen nods as she pushes herself up from her laying down position. She dangles her feet off of the bed. She tries to get up, "Oh no, please, do not get up." Gwen shakes her head.

"I'm fine. It's rude of me to be sitting while you must stand." She tries with all her might to push herself to stand up. As she gets to a standing position she stumbles about to hit the ground.

"Whoa," Arthur is fast and paces forward catching her. Her hands graze against the muscles of his arms. He is quite strong. She could have known that by looking at him. She can feel his soft arm hair tickle the palms of her fingers and as she looks up at him both their eyes meet. They immediately let each other go and Arthur clears his throat in embarrassment. Gwen pushes her curls that dangle against her forehead behind her ear. "I came to, ugh, make sure you were well." Gwen nods her head and fiddles on her feet going back and forth on her heel.

"I am quite alright, thank you." Arthur places his hand behind his neck rubbing it.

"I want to let you know that Camelot is thankful to you. You could've given up the ware bouts of lady Morgana's chambers. But you didn't." His voice slightly lifts,

"I would do anything to help my home sire," Gwen whispers looking down at her floor.

"But you saved my life. You put yourself in danger to save me, and for that," Gwen looks up and both their eyes meet. "I am truly thankful. Know that my father will reward your family greatly." Gwen wants to smile but she has a feeling there is more for him to say. "I have heard that your brother has run away." Arthur begins he brings his hands to the front of him and they linger by his side. "I want to let you know that me and some of my knights will go and search for him." Gwen's mouth parts in amazement. "I know it isn't much. I cannot even promise you his return but I will give you my word, as the prince of Camelot, that I will try my hardest to find him." Gwen wants to run and hug him. This is perhaps the best news she has received in her entire life. Yes, it is better than warm food or shelter because her family is her shelter. Even though she put up a good mirage she missed her brother every day. A part of her believes he would never run away and that something bad indeed has happened to him. Why Arthur would risk his life for a servant she would never understand. However, all she could do now in the darkness of her room is thank him. Thank him with all her heart.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! Thank you all so much for the awesome complements and for following the story! Sense I haven't posted in a while I decided to give you a longer chapter! I hope you all like it! Please give me comments and feedback, it makes me so happy to read them! It gives me the strength to continue on and write the story! Hope you all had a Happy New years!**

The sun shone brightly across the mountain tops and peaks of the trees. The wind slightly swayed the leaves and it causes a whistling sound to echo through the air, like sirens in the sea. Arthur stares straight ahead looking into the forest brush making sure there wouldn't be any bandits or dangers in the clearing. Gwen and Merlin stay behind as Arthur gallops forward on his horse towards the clearing. Nothing seems amiss as he checks both the left and right side of him. The forest is quiet and it is music to his ears. Nothing seems to soothe him more than the tranquility that comes along with quiet sound of the wind or the rushing current from the river. If only his life were always like this instead of the constant noise he hears every day.

He is constantly pressured into being someone that everyone else needs him to be. He fears that one day he will forget himself and become a clone of everyone else's ideas and wishes. Sure he would be the next future king, but for once could he just simply be Arthur.

Merlin seems to be the only person that truly understands who he is. He has never met quite the odder fellow, however, something about Merlin maybe it's the way he listens, that makes Arthur feel close to him. He couldn't see himself without his faithful servant and even though he constantly insults him he knows that Merlin will always be there. He is thankful to have Merlin in his life more thankful than words could express.

He turns around to face both Merlin and Gwen. Gwen catches his gaze momentarily as the sun grazes down onto her loose curls. Her hair is pulled up into a nicely done bun but some loose curls flop alongside her face. The dark hair kisses the sides of her face framing it perfectly. Her lips are closed shut and her eyes are directly facing him. He knows that she is simply awaiting his response but for a moment he doesn't want to say anything. He wants to be allowed to stare at her if only for a moment. Her beauty is something so foreign to him. He has never seen or met someone quite like her and that is what draws him in. He wishes to hear her voice always for it sounds like music to his ears. He knows that she thinks ill of him. She believes he is a pompous spoiled brat and nothing more. Perhaps she is right, he is spoiled and has been given everything his entire life. For once he wants to work hard to obtain something. He knows that her heart will not come easily to him but he will fight for her affections.

A part of him knows that nothing will ever become of it. She is the daughter of a blacksmith and he the son of a king. But still a part of him doesn't care about their status, the Arthur part of him craves to get to know Gwen. He hopes that helping her look for her brother will be the start of her getting to know him.

Merlin's eyebrows scrunch together as he notices that Arthur has been starring far too long at Gwen. Merlin of course knows Arthur's secret. In fact, he insisted that Arthur follows his heart. However, his awkward stare on Gwen would only cause her to think he is being rude and too forward.

"Arthur," Merlin says cutting Arthur's stare away from Gwen. They have all been on horseback and the horse grunts underneath Merlin.

"Merlin," Arthur clears his throat and he turns to face Merlin.

"I'm getting quite tired we've been traveling for awhile now. Maybe we should make camp for the night and search more in the morning?" Arthur clenches his jaw and looks towards the sky. The sun is slowly starting to set, casting a slight darkness across the area.

"I believe we can rest, sense you're so brutally exhausted." Merlin smiles to himself. Arthur gets off of his horse and rubs the side of the horse's soft mane gently. "Maybe you've been spending too many long nights in the pub. Maybe I should be putting you to work more." Merlin sighs.

He knows the truth of course he has never been in the pubs but using magic to save not only Arthur but all of Camelot. Of course neither Arthur nor anyone could ever know.

"You visit the pubs often?" Gwen asks. She chuckles under her breathe. A pub is never a place for a lady but she has heard numerous stories about the men that go there. Merlin seems to fit none of the criteria. Merlin rolls his eyes as he dismounts from his horse.

"I don't…I mean, right yes, the pub. Can't get enough of it." Gwen smiles.

"I apologize but I simply cannot see a man like you in there." Merlin looks up and meets Gwen's smile. She indeed is something special.

"The food is what really draws you in. The fresh homemade biscuits—"

"Merlin, please," Arthur says after he lets his hand fall freely from the horse. "If you insist on teasing us about warm dinners, when we are obviously hungry, I insist you gather firewood so we can catch something to eat." Merlin turns to face Arthur,

"But—" he is cut off immediately by the look on Arthur's face. He raises his eyebrows and Merlin knows all too well what he means. They have been friends for quite some time now. Merlin knows that Arthur is simply asking for alone time with Gwen. Arthur grins deviously and turns on his heel towards the other part of the forest. "Right, well I will be back before you can say Lady Morgana awaits her knight in shining gol—"

"Merlin," Arthur argues putting his hand on his forehead in annoyance.

"Yes, oh, right." Merlin shuffles into the brush disappearing from sight.

Gwen laughs at the sight and turns her attention down towards Arthur.

"I still cannot see him as a man that constantly visits the pubs." Arthur comes over towards her side and lifts out both his arms so that she may dismount properly from her horse.

"All due respect Gwen but not everyone is how they seem." Gwen's lips slowly part.

At first she doesn't know if she should let him catch her. She knows he is simply being respectful but a part of her believes it to be something more. Kind people do not risk their lives to save someone else's brother. She knows he is here without Uther's wishes. That is why it is simply the three of them. She wonders what Arthur is truly thinking about as his sky blue eyes linger upon her face. "I promise I won't drop you."

"If you do drop me I will never forgive you or talk to you ever again."

"A day without you criticizing me? Maybe I should slowly back away," he teases. Gwen shakes her head and crosses her arms slowly around her chest.

"Well if you like it or not I am coming down." She thrusts her other foot on the same side as her left one and slowly she reaches for Arthur's arms. He holds her gently, like she is fine silk, as he lowers her to the ground. Her hands stay along his muscular shoulder as they both stare at each other. Something is different about his eyes now. The light from the dawn is gone and it takes on a darker, more feverish hue. Briefly she believes his eyes trail across her lips and it causes something in her stomach to tingle. She's never felt this way before. This feeling is unexplainable. She knows she must let go now but a part of her doesn't want to and that scares her more than anything.

She removes her hands from him and smiles looking down at the ground. He clears his throat trying to regain his composure. "It is good to know that you didn't drop me." She looks up as her mouth slowly turns into a smile. Her catches the slight trace of freckles along the middle of her nose. He sees the caramel color of her eyes that seems to light up as she smiles. He wants to kiss her so desperately. He wants to lay a trail of kisses along the side of her face trailing her exceptionally high cheekbones.

"Of course," he says clearing his throat once more.

She is a lady and he would never force anything upon her not even his impolite stare. "I would never let you fall." Gwen wants to hear him say more but something inside of her makes her move away from him. She gathers her arms around her as she tries to conjure up some type of heat. As the night approaches the wind kicks up and it causes a chill to spread across her body.

"I've never been this deep into the forest before." Gwen says looking around the small area. The grass sways in the wind. She leans her body against a tree as she looks up at the horizon as it reflects off the mountains. "It's so beautiful," she says. Arthur comes over towards her. As she stares at the horizon he cannot help but stare at her. Her beauty is flawless to him underneath the shadows of the trees. Her excitement for nature makes him want to give her the world. If he could throw a rope around the moon and bestow it to her he would.

"Yes, beautiful," he murmurs. Gwen can feel a sense of peace in the freedom of nature. She is no longer the maid of a princess but a regular girl capable of her own feelings and thoughts. No one could judge them outside in the forest.

"My brother and I use to come here quite often. Never this far of course because of bandits." Arthur watches her lips as they continue to speak, they're a pale pink color, and it reminds him of rosebuds. "We would have so much fun here. That's when we were young everything was easier back then." Arthur removes his eyes from her towards where she is staring he gazes upon its beauty.

"When I was a child I use to believe that I would run away and become a hermit." Gwen turns to stare at him skeptically with a raised brow.

"A hermit?" Arthur places his hand behind his neck as he chuckles.

"Yes, I wanted to take my horse and run. To be away from everyone that told me what to do. After my mother died I didn't know where to begin again. I'd come outside and stare up at the stars and some of me believed she was staring back at me." Gwen wants to take his hand to let him know she understands. She too had lost her mother at an early age and she would do anything to get her back.

"My mother died when I was younger to." She walks around the other side of the tree her hand slowly feeling the tough bark underneath her finger tips.

"I'm sorry." Arthur responds.

"My father and Elyan are all I have left." She waits on the other side of the tree placing her side against the tree. Apart of her doesn't want to be with Arthur while she's this vulnerable. She hates showing her emotions because it made her look weak. Gwen's so use to taking care of her herself. When she cried she dried her own tears. When she was hungry she provided to make herself dinner. This is something Arthur would never begin to understand. Everything has always been handed to him.

"Sometimes I feel so alone, like, there's no one who really knows me." His voice is soft and Gwen believes at first that he didn't even mean for the words to escape his lips. He's becoming really open with her and apart of her is intrigued. She likes this new emotion filled Arthur he feels so human to her. He no longer feels like their next future king, but a normal person just like her. She continues to make her way around the tree.

"Do you want me to get to know you?" She asks. It slips out. She feels stupid she knows she will regret her choice of words. However, a part of her is truly curious. She wonders why he is being so kind to her even when she has placed her guard up towards him. She turns towards the other side of the tree and he is set facing her. She stops because she is so very close to him. He moves his hand, which is also on the tree, closer to hers. She can feel the small amount of heat radiate from his hand towards hers.

"I want you to know me. Arthur, forget the prince part." Gwen swallows slightly and breathes in.

"It's hard to forget something so important sire." He leans in slowly his noise almost touching hers. For a moment as his eyes are trailing hers she feels as if her body will give way and she will kiss him. She knows better however, she knows not to kiss him it would only bring more trouble.

"Please," he says above a whisper. "Call me Arthur."

"Arthur," she reiterates and it sounds lovely the way his name falls off her tongue like sweet poetry.

"Am I interrupting something?" It's Merlin they both hear and Arthur with a clenched jaw turns to face him. Gwen chuckles as she backs her face away. She knows that it is quite red from her blushing. "You know maybe there is more firewood that I should go back and collect."

"Merlin," Arthur says in the voice he is all too familiar with. A tone of annoyance radiating through his masculine vibrato. "No you're quite alright. Build the fire we're cold." Merlin chuckles as he places the firewood down beginning to build a warm fire for the night.

The fire has slowly gone out and nothing but the sizzling grey from the smoke is left in its place. The forest is quiet expect for the small amount of crickets that seem to buzz in the darkness. Gwen is wrapped in Arthur's cape they he insisted she used. His smell caresses her nose as she drags it up towards her neck. She is so warm underneath its cloth and a part of her wonders if it would be like this to be held by him. A tingle in her stomach happens again and she shakes away the thought.

_Stop it Gwen get yourself together. Stop being stupid._

Yes, she knows her thoughts and unwanted feelings are dumb but a part of her wonders why. She has every right to feel these feelings like any other woman. Just because she is a blacksmith's daughter doesn't make her emotionless. Arthur is trying to get to know her and is that truly so wrong? She knows that she doesn't have to be so mean to him but that's easier than letting him in. Maybe she could at least grant him a friendship, everyone needed friends didn't they?

She turns on her side to see him sleeping towards a log. He is also facing her and she sees his closed eye-lids moving. She knows that he is taken away in a dream. His face looks so at ease and she cannot help but wonder what visions are being shown behind those closed eye-lids.

"Silly Merlin," Arthur says in a husky manner and he turns over on his back sighing in his sleep. Gwen chuckles, another intimate thing she knows about Arthur that he talks in his sleep. She wishes she could sleep as soundlessly as he does. She turns on her back starring up at the stars as they glisten like diamonds. She feels as if she cannot lie still any longer. She sits up and decides that she will walk for a little bit to clear her mind. She gathers Arthur's cape and wrap it tighter around her shielding her body from the blistering cold. She walks past the tree that she and Arthur were so intimately close to. She hears water running in the distance and she decides she will go there to get something to drink. After walking a couple feet she finds the water. It glistens underneath the moonlight. She bends down and slightly cups the water inside her hands. It drips down her fingertips as she brings it up to her mouth and sips some. It tastes dazzling and her throat, which was sore, now seems to be healed. She begins to get more when she stops. She hears a footstep and it causes her to hastily turn around. She sees nothing in the darkness. Her heart beat pounds viciously in her chest. After a couple moments of silence she decides she will head back to the camp. She begins to walk back towards where she started but is caught by someone that she doesn't know. The man wraps his large hands around her waist and over her mouth. She screams loudly but all they do is fade into the darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter! I had a ton of fun writing it! The next chapter I have in mind will be fun as well! I hope you all like it, please leave comments, I take all of them into consideration! Enjoy! Also, if you like Leah and Edward fanfic I recently wrote a chapter for it.:D**

When he dreams he dreams of her. Soft caramel eyes glisten under the radiant moonlight with loose tendrils cascading along the planes of her cheekbones. Her soft skin the color of honey with eye lashes that reach as high as tree branches. He dreams simple things like the way she would feel if he touches her. He is a gentlemen of course, but, even his upbringing must bend to her beauty.

It could be fascination because she is the first woman he has ever felt this about but he doesn't care. If this is what love feels like Cupid may shoot him down numerous times. He found her not only beautiful but exceptionally smart and kind. She reminds him of his mother, soft spoken with a tongue that stings if it needs to. She cherishes what she believes in and would fight for the cause of her heart. That is how Arthur wishes to be. He wants to be a noble king, to fight for his people. A part of him is terrified that he will never amount to the greatness that is gossiped about him. However, he knows that he will try with all his might to be perfect in a world where perfection doesn't exist.

He turns over to his side in annoyance as he hears Merlin snore rather loudly. Not only is he annoying while he is awake but as he sleeps as well.

"Merlin, will you please be quiet." Arthur sluggishly says. A snore even louder than before rips through Merlin's gut and it causes Arthur to sit up and draw his sword. He notices that it is simply Merlin and throws at tree branch at him in irritation. Merlin feels the branch and lifts up in confusion rubbing his sleepy eyes with his rather large hands.

"What, what's happening?"

"You sleep rather poorly, and it was annoying me to no avail." Merlin rolls over back on his side and mumbles

"sorry my sleeping isn't to your liking you twatter." Arthur is about to say something insulting when it finally dawns on him Gwen is no longer in her same spot she is missing.

"Merlin,"

"Alright, I will try and be more quiet." Arthur shakes his head as he gets up from his sleeping position and walks over towards where Gwen was sleeping. He pats the ground and notices that it is quite cold indicating that she has left some time ago.

"Gwen is missing something must have happened to her." His voice is urgent and he immediately runs toward his horse getting it ready to run. Merlin sits up his voice takes on a sense of urgency as well.

"Are you sure."

"She wouldn't just leave Merlin. I cannot have anything happen to her." Arthur says before sliding onto his horse. Merlin nods his head, "we have to find her."

Gwen awakes with a pulsating headache as if a boulder knocked her unconscious. She looks up as she opens her eyes to take in her rather dull, cold, and moist surroundings. She is inside a dungeon for that she is quite sure. The cold brick below her makes her sit up and pull her legs together trying to conjure warmth. How she wishes she still had Arthur's cape wrapped around her body.

_Arthur…_

She wonders if Arthur or Merlin has realized that she is missing. She prays that they will come after her. She knows Arthur with his new found emotion; he would try to find her. The only affliction is if he would be successful. If only she could have left him small clues so that he could have known where it is exactly these people, more like monsters, are hiding her. She lifts herself up and backs her ear against the wall trying to hear anything. The only thing that is heard is the sound of the forest which she assumes is still outside. She sighs as she rubs her hands together trying to conjure up heat.

The door to the dungeon opens and some knights walk in one has a torch in his hand. Gwen backs against the wall balling her fists. If they try anything she will fight them until her dying breath. One guard with fiery red hair, matching the torch's flames in the other's hand, chuckles as he turns to the other knight.

"Seems like they make them feisty in Camelot." Gwen's eye sight slowly catches the open door. If she is fast enough she would be able to slip past them and make a run for it.

"I would advise you sir that I am not like other women. I do not care about my appearance and if you dare come near me I will be sure to attach you." The red haired guard laughs even harder his chuckle is husky.

"Don't worry pet we just want to talk, is all." He comes a little closer and Gwen knows all too well that speaking is the last idea in his mind. Gwen places her hands against the cold stone wall. Before she makes her move she will have to gain some type of knowledge about her surroundings. Only then will she know how far she is from where Arthur and Merlin are. Only then will she know how to escape. If she couldn't escape at least she will die trying.

"To where do I have the honor of being subjected to callous circumstances. What variety of king would permit his knights to subject his humble guest with such unfathomable circumstances?" She tries to sound incredibly smart throwing out her best vocabulary so that he will spare her. The knight pauses and looks at his partner with a raised eyebrow.

"We saw you in the woods with the Pendragon emblem around your neck. Only royalty wears that." The knight turns to face Gwen now his eyes are extremely dark. Gwen almost believes they are as black as his soul. His face is covered in small freckles that look like dust particles.

"However, we are also smart enough to know that you are not the lady Morgana." The other knight says. Gwen turns to glare at him. She had forgotten he is present because of his silence.

"Yes, we've been to dine at the home of the Pendragons and have never seen the likes of you before."

"Therefore, we came to the conclusion that you are the king's or prince's whore." Gwen looks confronted her lower lip twitches in anger.

"How dare you accuse me of such an atrocity?" She shakes her head. Just because she is a woman with a cape that was so graciously given to her, these men assumed she did sexual acts to receive power. Couldn't she simply be royalty ? Couldn't she be a relative of the king or prince? No she would be labeled a whore something that causes the knits of her brow to furrow in anger. She wants to punch these men.

"So we decided the king would pay a good ransom for his whore. We told our king about this and he is quite pleased."

"Yeah, the ransom should come soon because Camelot is not that far." The other knight smacks the knight with the torch because he has said too much. Yet, for Gwen he has said the magic words.

"Why are we even consulting with her?" He turns to face her, "now do what you do best and lay on your back so we can get this over with." Gwen grits her teeth together in rage.

"If you come near me I swear I will harm you." The knight walks over with a mocking look on his face. He is quite larger than Gwen, even though she has always been quite small for her age. He towers over her and even as she tries to punch him he grabs both her arms pushing them back against the wall. His breath smells of scotch and another fowl smell that she does not recognize. She wiggles under his massive hands and will not stare up into those dark eyes. She curses being a woman, she curses not having enough strength to push his hands off of her.

"Come now, I'm not subjecting you to anything you're not use to." He coos as he burrows his face against the side of her neck. Gwen screams and her scream echoes throughout the cold dark dungeon.

"Make it quick," the knight with the torch says. "I want to get a turn as well."

The red-haired knight forces his lips onto Gwen's she makes it quite difficult though. She will not open her mouth to allow his full kiss the way he wants. He becomes enraged and smacks her with one of his hands then brings it back to her hand to keep her pinned against the wall. The force of the smack causes her face to spin towards the left. Her mouth dangers open in surprise as her curls stick to her eye lashes. He presses his mouth forcefully on hers and she can taste the filth and shame of his tongue. She will not go this way she will have to fight. Her father has trained her to never give up and she will not let them take her like this.

She imagined her first kiss to be kind and soft, the type that would make her feel appreciated. Not this rushed messy type of pressure that she is feeling right now. She feels nothing but rage and hatred and that is what causes her to bite down very hard. The knight screams and Gwen uses her legs to push into his gut making him let go of her hands. She lets go of her bite and pushes the knight with all her might into the wall grabbing his sword. The knight cries in pain blood pouring from his opened wound on his tongue.

"That witch, she bit me!" The red-haired knight says as he falls to the ground in immense pain. Gwen wields the sword and points the sharp blade towards the other knight. She looks mad her hair a wild mess, her dress tattered at the shoulders and slowly fall of her shoulder blades. She has blood dripping from the side of her lips and he knows it's not her own blood.

"I will advise you sir to move out of my way." She flicks the sword more showing her skill in wielding a sword. "My father is a blacksmith and he taught me well." The knight draws his sword as well and they begin to fight.

"I will not lose to a woman." The knight spits as they combine swords she thrusts closer to him but he dodges. She has him pinned and stabs him with her sword. He looks down in surprise at the blood gushing from his open wound. Gwen kicks him with her booted heel and he falls towards the ground. She grabs the keys from his pocket and closes the dungeon door locking them inside.

She runs past a couple of cells trying to desperately find her way out.

"Maiden, over here!" She hears from another cell and it causes her to stop. No one has ever called her a maiden, and the way she is looking right now, maiden is the last thing she thought anyone would use to describe her. She paces towards the dungeon cell to find a young man with spirals of loose brown curls a top his head. His face is soft and he possesses the largest doe brown eyes that she has ever seen. Gwen looks at him skeptically as she places her hands on the bars of his cell.

"What do you want?" She asks trying to catch her breath from running.

"Let me free," the man says. However, his voice is so soft she doesn't sense a bit of urgency.

"Would should I?" She asks.

"Because I too am a knight. I know how to get out of this castle and to get back to where you need to be." He swallows softly and his voice reminds her of a lullaby.

"And that is?" She tests him.

"Camelot, I overheard the knights and I apologize to what they were trying to subject you to. I would have come to your aid, but as you can see, I too am caged like an animal." Gwen doesn't want to let him free because she doesn't know if she should trust him. Men were not on her list of favorite people right now, "please," he whispers. His voice is so pleading so kind that she feels the need to help him. She unlocks his caged door and he walks out lifting his arms into the air in happiness. He places his hand on her shoulder. "Thank you," Gwen continues to walk towards the opening of the dungeon.

"Don't thank me yet we're not free."

They walk silently through the castle and it takes all the trust inside of Gwen to follow this newfound stranger. This is all she can do because he claims he knows this castle quite well.

Before she knows it they have snuck past all the guards and have made it on the outskirts of the kingdom. At the first glance of sunshine Gwen smiles it feels so nice as it radiates on her skin. She turns towards the man and hugs him, it's stupid and foolish, also highly inappropriate but she doesn't care. He doesn't seem offended he wraps his arms around her as well. They undo their embrace and Gwen blushes gently as she places a tendril of hair behind her ear.

"Thank you once more for letting me free." Gwen bites her lower lip as she nods her head.

"Thank you for proving to me that I can trust you."

"Not all men are as evil as the ones inside that horrible place." The man says softly. The way the sun catches the curl of his hair makes Gwen swoon, she has to steady her feet on the ground. His light brown eyes reminds her of home of what she is use to. "I am Lancelot." He says taking her hand into his. Her fingers are covered in dirt and at first she feels embarrassed but the way he looks at her causes her frets to disappear.

"I'm Guinevere, but everyone calls me Gwen."

"A beautiful name to match a beautiful face." He says as he kisses the top of her hand. Her breath catches inside her chest. No one has ever said such kind words to her.

"Gwen?" She hears from the opposite side and the voice is all too familiar. She lets go of Lancelot's embrace and turns to find Arthur and Merlin coming through the clearing. Arthur has his sword drawn and Merlin looks as if he's about ready to strangle a bunny. As Arthur catches a look at the scene he raises his sword more. "Step away from the lady, man, or I shall be forced to slay you." Gwen is surprised that he came looking for her. He was going to risk his life, Camelot's future, to save someone like her.

"Arthur, no, he's a friend." Arthur despite his better judgment lowers his sword.

"Arthur," Lancelot says rubbing the side of his hair. "As in the prince of Camelot." Arthur places his sword behind his back.

"Is there any other." His voice sounds spiteful Gwen can sense it. Merlin runs to Gwen and hugs her and she wraps her arms around him as well.

"We thought you were captured. Are you alright?" Gwen smiles, she loves Merlin, just like a brother. He always seems to care for her and make sure she's alright.

"Yes, I am quite fine."

"We should move from this clearing and head back to Camelot." Arthur says turning around he says nothing to Gwen. Merlin lets go of her embrace and rolls his eyes. He whispers

"He's angered he couldn't play knight in shining armor." Gwen smiles as she clutches Merlin's hand.

"Seems I have to be the hero to this story, I don't need to be saved."

They walk a long ways until they finally decide to make camp. Neither person has said anything the entire time and it makes Gwen's ears thirsty to hear some type of conversation. Arthur ties two of the horses up to a tree and gives them apples to eat on the forest ground.

"Merlin would you gather us some firewood. It will get cold tonight." Arthur says as he pets his horses mane softly soothing it to relax.

"What would you have me do your highness?" Lancelot asks trying to be helpful. Arthur doesn't even turn his head.

"Absolutely nothing at this moment." Gwen looks down at her fingers and arms and notices that she is quite dirty. She feels embarrassed to let all these men see her looking like this and she can only imagine how horrible she smells.

"I should like to bathe." She insists. "I can hear the lake only a few feet away." She moves to go towards the lake.

"I think not," Arthur turns around forcefully some new spark glistens in his pale blue eyes.

"Excuse me," Gwen shakes her head in confusion.

"You will not wander off. I will not let someone steal you again."

"I will watch her if you'd like." Lancelot turns to Gwen and she does a pleasant smile. She turns to face Arthur and something about the look on his face causes her smile to slowly fade away.

"No, I will go with her. I don't trust you, I know nothing about you. Besides," he says drawing out his sword again holding it in his right hand. "I refuse to let her out of my sight until she is inside the gates of Camelot."

"Seems a bit much don't you think." Lancelot tests Arthur's patience it takes his entire mite to calm himself down and not fight him right then in there. Besides, part of him owes this man for getting Gwen out safely.

"It's fine," Gwen reassures Lancelot "I just need to wash my hands and face." Both Gwen and Arthur begin their walk towards the river. Their walk is silent at first and she wishes he would say something, anything, to her. She doesn't like him this quiet and she can feel the tension between them like a deep fog.

"I'm sorry I didn't get to you soon enough," he finally says and it causes Gwen to turn and face him. She stops him from walking as she grabs his hand. He must face her now and she can see the anger boiling in his eyes.

"You came for me, that is all I could have asked for,"

"You thought I would leave you there to die? I could never do such a thing—"

"I know," she cuts him off smiling softly at him. "I never doubted you at one second."

"Couldn't you have let me save you just this once?" He asks leaning in closer and she is sure he will kiss her. His pale blue eyes dance with hers as they stare at each other. Her hands glide up his hands, he's so strong she can feel each muscle incrusted along his arm, up to his shoulder blades.

"I can't always wait for you." She whispers. Her voice is so low she feels as if he could barely hear her. He notices the stained crusted blood at the side of her lips.

"Did they hurt you?" He asks softly. She shakes her head.

"It's not my blood." Arthur nods backing away slowly and a part of her wishes he were still close. Some small section of her wished that he would have kissed her because she could read in his eyes that he wanted to. Why deny them both the pleasures that they both so obviously wanted. "Go clean yourself up. I'll guard you here." Gwen nods as she tries to catch her fluttering breath. After a moment she walks over to bathe.


	7. Chapter 7

Gwen isn't actually sure what has lead her to do the action that is about to occur. That in its own right terrifies her. Maybe it is the fact that Arthur has been heavy on her mind sense he tried to rescue her three days prior. It's all she can think about and it's like a revolving recollection digging into the tops of her cranium.

Arthur had risked so much to come to her aid. That itself made her want to yell at him for even thinking about coming to save her. God, forbid what if something happened and he was murdered. The thought of that sends a tingle up her spine, a rush of pain, and she must close her eyes to remove the thought. Like it or not Arthur is the next king of Camelot and she would warn him that he has to act as such. This little thing, whatever it may be, needs to stop and he must focus on the one thing that is important, Camelot.

She stands outside his bedroom chambers with her hands clammy to her sides. She has just been excused by the Lady Morgana and it takes everything in her not to turn around and run home. She hasn't seen her father in quite some time and the thought of almost dying put her in a family type mood. Still, she has to get this off of her chest maybe once she has confronted him on the matter the dreams would stop.

Dreams will never stop silly.

Her mind throws back at her. There are merely your deepest desires brought forth in pictures and there is nothing you can do about it.

She laughs to herself, deepest desires my fanny, if anything her desires should be about Lancelot. The soft spoken knight with hair the color of lumber. Of course, he has taken a liking to Camelot and has decided to stay. He told her it is because of the kind people, but, she knows it's merely to secretly stay close to her. He has suddenly become a knight as well, despite Arthur's dismay, Uther has taken quite the liking to his grand skill. She often sees him around the castle and he makes it his unyielding desire to smile at her, or place a flower inside her hair. The smallest things he does make her feel truly appreciated.

She sighs to herself, no more thinking. She must do what she has come here to do. She slowly lifts her hand to the massive door and pats on it. The sound of her small hand against the colossal door barely makes any noise and she fears that she have to do it again. She lifts her hand once more but lowers it when she notices the doors start to open.

Arthur opens the door and she is amazed and stunned to see that he is shirtless. Her breath catches inside her chest as he opens the door more with a quizzical, yet slightly amused, look on his face. Her caramel gaze beams and she adjusts her eyes immediately up to his face. Her cheeks flame with a crimson hue as she bites her tongue.

"Gwen, what a surprise, please," He moves towards the side of the door "come in."

She lowers her eyes ever so slightly so that it may fall just to the magnificent mold of his chest. His chest is broad and looks as perfect and chiseled like a carving of stone.

"I can come back a later time, it is quite late," She mumbles.

"No, please I must speak with you about an issue as well." With that comment she walks past him, catching an unbelievable whiff of his smell, cursing herself in the process.

She walks towards the middle of his bedroom and folds her arms around her chest. The fire crackles gently in the fireplace casting a golden glow about the room. She is wearing a sky blue dress today one that makes her tan skin seem to glimmer. Arthur notices that her hair is down falling around her shoulder in loose waves. She looks nervous, biting her lip, and it's driving him crazy with frustration and lust. He wants to run over towards her, take her in his hands, and kiss her gently, passionately, and her being alone in his room maybe too much to bear.

Arthur walks over towards his bed and grabs a white shirt placing it over his body. He can see her and he can see that her eyes dance across his physique, a small slight quizzical gaze plagues across her stare and he finds it oddly welcoming. He walks closer to her. He wants her to look at him he is pleased that she does. Before he can comment her eyes softly approach his. "Please tell me why you sought the need to speak with me in such an odd time of day." Arthur teases placing his hand along his jaw line.

"I apologize sire, I didn't mean to intrude. I simply wanted to thank you once more for coming to my aid." Arthur smirks as he walks closer to her. She looks down.

"Gwen," he says softly. The way he says her name makes goose bumps prickle her skin, he says it as if it were the most precious thing in the world to him. "Firstly, please no more formalities. I believe we are strong enough in our relationship that you may call me Arthur." Gwen looks up a grin plaguing her face as well.

"I don't believe your father would appreciate that sire. A mere maid calling his son by his Christian name, and oh, what will the other servants think." Arthur leans in closer playing along with her game.

"Imagine what they would say, knowing you are in fact, in my chambers, this late at night? You are quite the bold young woman aren't you Gwen?" His voice is soft with a tease gliding through it.

She hasn't thought about anyone watching her enter the room what if Arthur is correct, her reputation would be ruined. Or worse, what if the Lady Morgana saw her. He can see the look of despair plague her eyes and his smile immediately faces. "Gwen I am merely teasing, no one would say anything, besides if they do I will wave off their illogical thoughts with reason." Gwen nods her head,

"This is why I came to speak with you." Her words are soft. There is so many things that Arthur wants to say. However, he doesn't know where to begin. Before he can speak she continues, "Whatever this is sire, it must end, you are the crowned Prince of Camelot, my…" She trails off taking a sigh, "our future king. Your destiny has been written in the stars long before our encounter and I cannot live with myself if something happened to you because of me." Arthur doesn't follow her logic. She can read his unbelief on his face so she continues. "If something would have happened to you while you were trying to save me. I simply couldn't live with myself. We would have been without a king, and Camelot would have been lost."

"You underestimate me Gwen. I am much stronger than you presume." There is an annoyance inside his voice. How could she believe him to be a weak man? Has she no trust at all in him.

"I do not doubt that, however, it is too risky to tempt fate." He opens his mouth to say something but she continues, her words spiraling out of her mouth as vastly as the wind. "It is too dangerous." She turns around to walk away and he catches her arm swinging her back around to stare at him.

"Gwen I know you think about it. You do feel something between us," he leans in closer and for a moment he believes she will lean backwards, disgusted by his frankness, her neck twitches but she doesn't move. She will not look at him she stares down at the ground.

"What I feel is of no magnitude." Her voice is flat, "it is meaningless."

"But it does have meaning," He reaches out to cup the side of her face, "Gwen," he speaks her name and her eyes rise softly to him. "It has meaning to me." His soft is so delicate, like a feather, upon the tenderness of her flesh. The way his eyes are glancing over hers she feels as if she will melt, like a puddle, on the floor beneath him. She does admit there is a pull inside of her for him, as if he is the gravity centering her to earth.

"It will come with nothing but heartache."

"Heartache will come with any decision that we make. At least, if we try, we will know. Isn't it worth knowing?" He leans in closer his nose touching hers. His breath is soft, so pure, against her breath as if their already sharing it. Oh how she wants to wrap her arms around his neck and dig her body into his.

She mustn't she cannot.

She has come here to rid herself of these feelings, to tell him that it is wrong, however, she is human and the attraction, one she didn't realize she had, is far greater. She has underestimated her feelings for him. It had been washed away in the darkest part of her mind and he has fished it out, and shined a new light on it.

Gwen take control of yourself woman. She says to herself.

If he kisses her it will be over. Their affection will be sealed and she cannot have that weigh on her. She leans backwards and his hand falls off the side of her face. She can see the hurt inside his eyes and it pains her so much that she feels as if she shall cry.

"We cannot." She says and he knows that she is final about her decision. He nods his head and she courtesies before leaving the room a single tear shedding down her face.

"Gwen something is troubling you," It's Merlin who says this. They have been gathering apples in the orchard for quite some time. Gwen doesn't mind it however, something about being outside makes her heart flutter inside her chest. Merlin gives her a knowing look, as if he could read her mind. Gwen takes an apple off of the ground and looks at her reflection, it's distorted along the ruby red of the apple.

"It is nothing, really Merlin, I'm quite alright." She looks up at him and fakes a smile. She throws the apple into the basket that is half-way full. Merlin looks at her skeptically raising a black eyebrow.

"It wouldn't perhaps be about a specific person would it? Perhaps a person that is 5'11, rather athletic, blond, extremely dim-witted." Gwen turns to look at him and they both smile.

"If you insinuating the crowned prince of Camelot then no. I do not wish to speak about him." Merlin nods his head. He knows that he will retrieve no information from Gwen but he's happier to be around her than Arthur. He knows what occurred between the two of them and Arthur has been sulking all day. It's quite annoying and instead of doing anything about the situation he merely ignores it altogether. More than anything Merlin knows that Arthur's pride is hurt, he hasn't felt anything like what he's felt for Gwen, and he truly did wish she reciprocated his affections. Merlin tries to bait her interest.

"Well, then you must not be upset about the ball." Merlin says under a clenched smile. He picks up an apple with Gwen and throws into the basket. She sighs lifting herself up, sweat on her brow, she fans herself.

"No there is a ball every year in Camelot's name. Why would I be upset?"

"You haven't heard?" Gwen places her hands on her small hips.

"Heard what Merlin?" Merlin takes an apple in his grasp and eats one. He takes a huge bite into the succulent fruit. "Eh, I don't know. You did say you didn't want to hear about Arthur,"

"Merlin, out with it!" She pesters. Her imagination has run away with her and now she really wants to know.

"Arthur's to be married soon. The Princess of an allying kingdom is coming to the ball."

The princess had indeed come and she had brought a supply of clothing with her. She took the upstairs floor all for herself and her ladies in waiting. The ball is in just a few minutes and Gwen, with other servants, hurries along the ball room dusting, cleaning, doing last minutes preperations to make the place spotless.

Guests have started to arrive and the orchestra begins to play the sweetest type of music that echoes under the chatter of talking. King Uther sits upon his magnificent throne and stands when he sees King Lucian come into the ballroom. Lucian looks a lot like Uther with his graying hair and wisdom along his brow. Gwen catches a quick look while she walks towards the kitchen to gather plates. As she comes back into the ballroom she notices that they have been swept into a bustle of talking to each other. She seems fine with everything until she finally sees them.

Arthur and the lovely Princess Miriam walk into the ballroom and everyone inside the room bawls. They look like the perfect couple a mix of radiance developing around them. She isn't quite as tall as him, but she comes just to about his neck. Her long ringlets of gold fall just below her back and is adorned in silver beads. Her face that of a painting, with pursed pale pink lips, and eyes the color of sapphires. She is wearing a long golden gown with a train that falls long below her. They look like a vision…more like brother and sister. Their hair colors match perfectly, golden silk, which clashes against the opaque of their flawless skin. He holds onto her hand as they walk down the aisle of their servants. She stands in the line but is towards the end.

Merlin stands besides Gwen and as he catches the unexplained sadness on her face. He grabs her hand. Gwen smiles as she clenches his hand tightly as if she is trying to steady herself. A part of her wonders what Arthur will do when he sees her? She clenches her breath when he walks past her and doesn't stare nor say a word. Gwen's heart breaks and she can feel a brim of tears etch against her eyes. She sighs and bites her tongue so hard so that it will cause her to focus on that pain instead.

They get to the front of the aisle and hold both their entwined hands together. Her fair hand fits so perfectly in the grasp of Arthur's. She curses under her breath.

Uther stands now and all the eyes of the people inside the room wander towards him.

"This is a day to celebrate! A day that a blessed union has formed and our allies and I will join together in strength." Everyone begins to cheer, well, everyone accept Gwen. She merely claps her hands in an effort to be strong.

The music begins to play and everyone begins to spin and dance on the ballroom floor. Morgana has even found a suitor, which Gwen knew she would. He twirls her around on the dance floor and gracefully places his hand on the length of her back. Her hair is pulled up into a bun showing off the beautiful emeralds of eyes that she has. Gwen stands in the corner wishing that she could run off and leave this place. She sees Arthur with Miriam they both stare into each other's eyes as they sway with the music.

I hope that she receives a boil the size of our kingdom on her rear end. Gwen smirks to herself at the thought.

As they turn Arthur's gaze slightly shifts upon Gwen alone in the corner of the ballroom. Her hands are placed behind her back and he can sense the anxiety written along her tan features. She looks beautiful, more beautiful than any elaborately dressed woman in this room. She wears simple garbs that are a lime green color. That is what makes her so lovely, the naturalness of her beauty. The way her nose scrunches when she's upset or challenging him, the way her hair falls perfectly around her oval face. Or the way her voice sounds so lovely against his ears. He would leave her alone. That is what she wanted and he could not bring himself to go against her wishes. He would try and be happy with Miriam try to force a likeness for her. Her stares at her and has to admit, she is quite lovely, and she smiles at him delicately. Her long lashes flutter under his glare.

"Would you like something to drink," Gwen is caught off guard and immediately notices Lancelot, with a drink in his hand. Gwen smiles taking it thankfully, she drinks it down in one sip, without realizing its potency. Lancelot chuckles in his hoarse laugh. "Someone seems to have an unquenchable thirst."

"It seems a lot of things are unquenched in my life lately," she mumbles under her breath handing him back the glass. Lancelot takes the drink and gives her a quizzical smirk.

"You are such an enigma to me Guinevere. One, that I intend to try and solve." Gwen crosses her arms around her chest,

"I am sad to inform you that there isn't anything abnormal about me. I am simply mundane." Lancelot leans in closer, she catches a whiff of his manly smell, "I beg to differ," he whispers inside her ear. His voice is sizzling "you're simply radiant." He bends back and casts a luxurious smile. Before she can answer he leaves her side. She is left alone once more inside this room full of people. She is screaming inside but no one seems to hear her.

Merlin strides towards her with his arms around his back. He comes over to her and leans in hitting her shoulder with his.

"So what was that about?" Gwen turns to face Merlin

"Nothing of great importance," Merlin rolls his eyes.

"Sure, whatever you say Gwen." They both laugh amongst themselves. "You think she will be good to him?" Merlin nods towards Miriam and Arthur. Gwen swallows hard and before she can even say anything it blurts out,

"I hope she will be. He deserves happiness." Merlin turns toward Gwen and the candles in the ballroom reflect in the browns of her eyes. It gives her glance a glossy glaze over. Merlin places his hand on her shoulder,

"What he deserves is you." Gwen shoots him a nerved look,

"Merlin, please, you mustn't say such things." She immediately turns her gaze back towards the ballroom floor. All the colors of the rainbow spins along the dance floor.

"It's true Gwen," Merlin says in a more subtle tone. "You should hear the way he talks about you. It's quite annoying actually," Gwen smirks but doesn't diverge her glare.

"It's merely infatuation." She retorts. "Nothing more."

"You should give him a chance."

"It would amount to nothing," Her eyes flutter at how monotone she sounds. She doesn't even sound like herself. However, she knows she must be strong, she has always been taught to be strong. This feeling is new to her and she doesn't like the weakness that it bestows upon her.

"Gwen,"

"Merlin," she looks to him and moves her shoulder turning to leave. Merlin simply stares as she crosses into the kitchen out of sight.

Gwen walks outside to the courtyard trying to fill her lungs with new fresh air. The air inside the ballroom seemed to be wearing very thin. She places her head against the brick wall of the kingdom and closes her eyes in ponder. She smacks her hand against the wall trying to hold in her anger.

Pull yourself together Gwen, you are stronger than this. She tells herself.

"Trying to escape already," It's Lancelot's voice that she hears. She composes herself and turns around to face him. The dark stars peer down from the sky and it gleams against the darkness of his eyes.

"Are you following me? Aren't you supposed to be a chivalrous knight?" She teases tossing a loose curl behind her ear. Lancelot comes closer to her and laughs. He leans his back against the stone wall.

"Yes, and as a knight I must make sure that every maiden in the kingdom is safe. It is quite late, milady, think of the ruffians scurrying about." She places her back against the wall as well and looks forward.

"Most of them are inside the kingdom, letting their eyes mingle around the shortness of the ladies cleavage."

"Seems like you do not fit the mold of these ladies," Lancelot coos with a deviously smirk.

"I don't follow most of the customs of this society. I try to beat by my own music." Lancelot moves his hand slowly towards her and touches it. She doesn't break away.

"I believe that is what makes you so fascinating." Lancelot says as he leans in and gathers her face into his hands. He stares at her momentarily but without any other word or thought he places his lips against hers. He is hard on her lips, thirsting for more, and his left hand slides up her arm and towards her chest grabbing it. She catches under his breath. She is unaccustomed to his rather crude manner. He backs her up against the brick wall and her heart thumps against her chest. He can probably feel it because of his hand along her bosom and chest. She feels a tinge of guilt and a little bit of rage as he forcefully kisses her. She IS still a lady and should be treated as such. Would he dare kiss or treat any other lady in the ballroom like the way he is treating her? Sure, he is handsome, and a part of her trusted him. However, the way he's touching her causes her to lift her lips away from his. He's close and as she leans back his breath is raspy as he says, "what is wrong?" Her eyes follow over his.

"I'm not comfortable." She clears her throat. He places his hand along her cheek,

"Did I do something to offend. If so I am dearly sorry." Gwen shakes her head and moves towards the left trying to get out of his grasp.

"No, I'm slightly confused. I need to be alone," before he can protest she leaves his side running towards the castle.

**Dun Dun Dun! Haha, sorry, I had to. I truly hope you enjoy this chapter of the story. I know, it's heart-breaking, it even saddened me to write it. But, I promise it will get better. I love Gwen, I am beginning to truly understand her character, the more I write her. Please let me know what you think. Some of the comments I read gave me the courage to continue on, and for that, I thank you! Enjoy.**


	8. Chapter 8

Gwen reels herself against the cold stone wall of the castle. She tries to compose herself as she presses her back against the stone heaving. What had she done? A part of her wanted to relax, she has done nothing wrong. She likes Lancelot he seems like such a kind and loving companion. However, something about their kiss didn't feel right. She has never kissed anyone before in her life, well, besides the one kiss a farm boy gave her on the cheek while she was younger. She had dreamed about her first kiss imagining everything about it. This kiss felt nothing of the sort.

Gwen pushes her hair out of her face as she hears someone walking. She must compose herself it would be rude and weak of her to show this type of emotion.

"Gwen," the voice is soft and she knows exactly who it is. This is the worst possible time for him to show up. For her to let him see her this way would bring him satisfaction. He would be happy to know that he with another woman, one lovelier than she, would cause her jealously. She doesn't look up at him but turns her back.

"I apologize sire, for I fear there is something inside my eye," she lies. She just didn't want him to see the moisture assemble along her eye lids. Arthur, being the stubborn horse that he is, moves her face to face him. She looks down as he tilts her chin backward so that he may stare into her eyes.

"let me help," he pesters as he stares into her eyes searching for a hair or particle of dust that is imaginary. He sees nothing and he cannot help but admire the beauty of her eyes. "I see nothing, seems as if your culprit has escaped." Gwen grins and lowers her head as Arthur removes his hands.

"Why have you left the ball?" Gwen asks trying to get the attention off of herself but back onto Arthur. He shrugs as he looks around the castle.

"Isn't really my idea of sport, merely torture. It was my father's idea." Gwen nods her head. She must admit that he does look stunning.

He wears a lovely elaborate dress shirt with appropriate black pants and he is wearing his crown. The gold a top his head makes him seem so regal. It makes everything much more obviously clear why he will never be with her. It is both their reminders of what is keeping them so far apart.

"Your fiancée Miriam, she seems lovely." Gwen rambles under her breath. Her chest heaves slightly as the lie disperses from her lips.

"If only her mind matched the grandeur of her appearance," Arthur says through clenched teeth. Gwen cannot help it she chuckles and he goes along with her and laughs as well. The air seems a little more bearable now. They both look down at the ground unable to know what to say.

"Arthur—"

"Gwen—"They both say at the exact same time. They look up at each other and he nods his head meaning he wants her to go first.

"I want to let you know that," Before she can finish Lancelot comes through the corridor and eyes her with a smile. He approaches and places his hand on Arthur's shoulder as he stares at Gwen. She sighs. He is the last person she wants to see.

"There you are, I was looking all over for you."

"Perhaps I did not want to be found," she says hoarsely but deflects her harsh demeanor with a smile. Lancelot takes this comment as a tease,

"I will always find your Guinevere. " Arthur clears his throat as he turns around to face the knight.

"Lancelot, how are you enjoying the festivities?" Lancelot runs his hands through his coiled locks,

"they are quite lavish your highness." His eyes spread across Gwen and she lowers her gaze towards the ground.

Arthur sees how Lancelot stares at Gwen and it make Arthur want to punch him in the face or throw him into the dungeon. Such a glare should be charged with treason as if he undresses her with his eyes. "You're fiancée Miriam, a beauty to be looked upon," Lancelot says throwing Arthur from his thoughts. Gwen looks up and crosses her arms around her chest.

"Yes, she is." Is all Arthur can say.

Lancelot crosses over to Gwen's side and takes her hand into his. A part of Gwen wants to throw his hand away from her, but, the jealously in Arthur's eyes as he turns around to stare at them. It's way too much, and she doesn't remove her hand.

"Shall we Gwen?" Lancelot leads her back towards the ballroom. Before they completely leave Gwen turns her head to stare at Arthur. His gaze follows her as they turn into the ballroom.

Gwen cannot believe her eyes as she glances over the small amount of paper that Merlin has given her. She looks up at him with a skeptical look. She had been inside her cottage cleaning, while her father was out in town working at his business. She re-reads the note again, in the perfectly done penmanship, and shakes her head in confusion.

"What does he want from me Merlin?" Gwen asks as she gives the letter back to Merlin. Merlin shrugs,

"He wants to meet with you to talk." Gwen takes the broom that has been in her hand and sweeps some dust off of her porch.

"Talking is pointless and only leads to things that I wish not to do." Merlin sighs as he places the note in his back pocket.

"Gwen," he says her name how Elyan use to. He has become such a brother to her lately and it pains her to see him caught in between her and Arthur. She doesn't say anything, but continues to sweep, "Gwen," he says again only more urgency inside his voice. She looks up

"What Merlin,"

"Give him a chance, hear him out, at least let him speak." She places her chin on the top of the broom. Merlin can tell that he's persuading her.

"Why should I?"

"For me," Merlin says and gives her the cutest smile that he can muster. She purses her lips at him as she takes her broom and playfully swacks him with it.

"Fine, but you will owe me monumentally at my return."

Gwen lowers her red cloak as she makes it towards the clearing where the river meets the shore. In the letter it specifically told her to meet him there. He is already there of course. She is late because she got mixed up with her directions and a part of her was fearful that he would leave, believing that she would not show. She sighs as she walks closer to him.

"You wanted to speak with me," she says as she gets to the side of him.

The sun is slowly setting and it gleams perfectly along the tawny color of his silken hair. He turns to face her and his pale blue eyes dig into the depths of hers. She holds her breath trying to silence her heart-beat.

"I was rudely interrupted last night and I didn't have the opportunity to speak with you properly." Gwen crosses her arms.

"What did you want to speak with me about?"

"I wanted to tell you this," Arthur leans in taking her shoulders into his hands leaning her closer to her. He kisses her, she cannot believe it! To even believe that his lips are upon hers she runs her hands through his silky hair.

It's real…he's real…it's really happening.

The kiss is so soft, just his lips brushing against hers. It's so perfect and she nearly melts into him. He slightly lifts away brushing her nose with his. She opens her eyes and finds his stare upon her. "You don't know how long I wanted to tell you that." Gwen places both her hands along the side of his face she shakes her head her voice shaky,

"Arthur this is wrong." Arthur's heart catches. He realizes this is the first time she has called him by his real name.

"Then I want to be wrong, I want to be the most wrong, most vial, person in the world if it allows me to be with you." Her breath catches as she swallows.

"You are to be married,"

"I called it off today." She removes her hands and turns away.

"You are silly to have done so," He grabs her hand pulling her closer to him. She looks down and he positions her face to look up at him. He desperately wants to kiss each freckle that lays spilled across the tip of her nose.

"I refuse to marry someone who I do not love."

"It is your duty, to your crown, to Camelot." She wants him to disagree with her to tell her that she is wrong. He leans in closer and her eyes dart down towards his parted lips,

"My duty Gwen, is to my heart, a heart which seems to not let me breathe without thinking about you." She chokes out a smile.

He gathers her into his arms as she lays her head against the crook in his neck. She places her hand on his chest and can feel the vibrant beats of his heart. The heart that she knows beats solely for her.

**This is so cute and sweet. I'm still blushing as I re-read this chapter. I mean it' about time they kiss and finally express their feelings! But, just because their out doesn't make it any easier. Now, the real trails and tribulations will start. Also, i know that kiss is very light there will be more heavier stuff to come :D Enjoy, don't forget to comment!**


End file.
